


Рекламная акция

by Atex



Series: Genevieve knows [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2019-01-30 17:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atex/pseuds/Atex
Summary: Затрудняюсь сказать, в какой период происходит действие... Когда-то.





	Рекламная акция

Когда у Дженсена появляется девушка, Джаред буквально бегает по потолку от радости и без умолку тараторит, как повезло этой девчонке и что ему срочно нужно ей рассказать об этом. Женевьев закатывает глаза, но ей тоже очень интересно познакомиться с Даниэль. 

Они встречаются на вечеринке общих знакомых. Эклз учтив, предупредителен и безукоризненно вежлив с милой блондинкой, которая держится за его руку. Женевьев она скорее нравится, чем нет. А Джаред исполняет своё обещание и действительно весь вечер рекламирует достоинства друга, как заправский агент. Дженсен время от времени одергивает его, но в основном смотрит снисходительно, иногда смеется. И Женевьев думает в этот момент, что Дженс по-настоящему красив. Как будто до этого она не замечала его привлекательной улыбки, скупых, изящных жестов, зеленых выразительных глаз и приятного, негромкого голоса.

Пожалуй, из Джареда мог бы получиться отличный рекламщик. Или просто он слишком любит рекламируемый продукт.

Судя по растерянности, которая регулярно появляется на лице Даниель, она не совсем понимает, как реагировать на тираду Джареда и его бесконечные комплименты в адрес Дженсена. Женевьев даже слегка сочувствует ей, поэтому предлагает сходить к бару за «девчачьим» коктейлем. На что мгновенно реагирует Джей и просит принести ему такой розовенький с длинной соломинкой и грейпфрутом. Женевьев целует его в висок и смотрит на Дженсена, который достаточно четко артикулирует: «Розовый слон». Она благодарно улыбается ему и кивает. Эклз всегда знает, что на самом деле имеет в виду Падалеки, поэтому он незаменим.

Даниэль ласково спрашивает, принести ли что-то Дженсену, и прежде, чем тот успевает открыть рот, Джей отвечает:

\- Root beer.

Эклз согласно кивает. Женевьев думает, что Джаред всегда понимает, что нужно Дженсу, раньше, чем друг успевает сказать. И если Даниэль научиться слушать трёп Падалеки, то у неё есть все шансы остаться с Дженсеном. Но пусть эту формулу она узнает сама.

Женевьев берет новую знакомую под руку и ведет к бару.


End file.
